1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing various kinds of bar-shaped and wound-up products (having concentric sections) made of bread dough, pie dough, dough for Danish pastry, etc.
2. Prior Art
A conventional apparatus that manufactured wound-up products is disclosed in a publication entitled A Collection of Well-known Art, published Feb. 20, 1980, by the Japanese Patent Office. The apparatus had a roller, called a sidewinder, to wind up a sheet of dough that is continuously fed, when the roller rotates. Also, in some cases this apparatus had some members that were able to assist the sidewinder to wind up the continuous sheet of dough.
Under some situations, the conventional apparatus could not tightly wind up a sheet of dough, when wound-up products were prepared. For example, when granulated sugar, jam, cream, etc. was applied on one or both sides of a sheet of dough, it was or they were slippery. The sheet of dough slipped off the roller of the conventional apparatus when the roller wound up the sheet, so that the roller could not help loosely winding it up.
Also, when solid or granular pieces, such as chestnuts, strawberries, pieces of pineapples or apples, or sugar-glazed adzuki beans, were put on an upper surface of a sheet of dough or embedded in the sheet, these pieces prevented the sidewinder from tightly winding up the sheet of dough.